remakes_of_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adelheid
"...........Heh.....your toes didn't get cut off... - KOF 2003" Adelheid is the son of Rugal, and Vice! I am not sure why I didn't put his last name or his daddy's last name. Hey do you think he'll look cute as a baby? Appearance He's got lovely blonde hair that has his gorgeous bangs splited in the middle with an antenna on top. His bangs look sort of like a mustache. He's got gorgeous hair all over his sexy head! Check out his picture, don't you wish you had him? He's got lovely eyes that are the color of red? RED?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN RED?! he's got lovely eyes that are the color of brown, that makes you wanna get on him and go to paradise with him. Adel has a nice body, with nice clothes that suits this hunky guy so well. Oh don't forget his sexy earrings. He wears green. OH MAN I WANT HIS BODY! HE'S SO FREAKING SEXY! *gawks him for two minutes before writing again* Well, I am back again... He is really gorgeous and HOT ALL IN ONE! Ps. He wears boots on his sexy feet. Personality He is SUPER quiet, barely talks. When he peaks, I mean speaks, his words don't make much of sense. KOF 2003 Okay, wanna know the real story to this HOT guy? I'll tell you the real story. Okay, so you beat the retarded gay and unlocked him right? OR if you DIDN'T THAN HA! Do it now or you will not be able to play as him and see his story. Okay those who already done this and your on the select screen looking around thinking "WHERE THE F IS HE?!" Stop spinning your eyes around and around and just go to that wannabe Iori. Okay you there? Push one of the buttons at the top of your controller, I can't remember if it's L1, L2, R1, or R2. ITS ONE OF THEM Okay you see that gorgeous dude? Yeah that's him... Mmm, he's looking right. Okay click him and be him. Make sure your playing single play or you won't see his story! Now his story... Adelheid hates sleeping with sister Rose. He wants a new girl to sleep with. He feels a little weird and ashamed that he's been doing his sister since he was like 12 years old, so he wants to find a new girl to play with and well... He joins the 2003 tournament himself instead of wanting to be a BOSS and hopes to wish for a girl. Well, in his ending he wishes for a girl and he gets... NO! THE MAN GAVE HIM HIS SISTER! Well... Adel is just gonna have to keep playing with his sister for the rest of his life... ABOVE PARAGRAPH IS THE STORYLINE FOR HIM IF YOU BE HIM AS HIMSELF, HOEEVER IF YOU BE SOMEONE ELSE AND HE"S THE BOSS THAN HE HAS NO STORY LINE JUST THAT HE THINKS HE BOSS AND WHY AM I WRITTING IN CAPS? KOF XI This sexy guy is in this game too, as a mid boss. BUT DID YOU KNOW YOU CAN PLAY AS HIM AND YOU'LL SEE HIS STORY?! Adel wants to join this tournament, well he has no true wish since last time his backfired on him. So, instead, he is hoping to find a girl in battle and hopes to fall in love. Unfortunately all the girls are so ugly in the game, that he gets really scared and has a seizure attack and can't continue the tournament. KOF XIII Adel joins this tournament in hopes of having better luck at finding a girl. Since he thought two weeks ago that he got his sister pregnant... Well anyways, when he is in battle he gets scared again by the females and starts flipping out. He first starts talking crazy, pulls his hair out, than bangs his head on the floor. Afterwards, he is Disqualified because of this, and his sister takes him home with her and plays with him... His where abouts now Well, it seems that he hasn't appeared in any new game because he feels like history will repeat itself with rat face girls. Category:Normal characters